Lecho
by Cinthya Baggins Took
Summary: One-shot. Relación establecida. El rubio se acercó y buscó una manta para taparlo. Agradeció que al fin su pareja se dignara a tomar un descanso. Lo observó un momento y luego se recostó junto a él.


Sherlock estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, durante 37 años durmió solo. Tenía vagos recuerdos de cuando era un niño. Desde entonces ya dormía solo en un gran dormitorio; cuando tenía pesadillas, bajaba de su cama y con sus, en ese entonces, pequeños pies descalzos, caminaba de puntita a la habitación de Mycroft, que quedaba en frente y se escabullía silenciosamente dentro de esta; caminaba hasta la cama de su hermano y se metía en ella. Mycroft, siendo siete años mayor que él, se hacía a un lado para que el menor se acomodara junto a él. Nunca decían nada, Sherlock tenía el orgullo muy grande como para pedirle a su hermano acogerlo y Mycroft comprendía perfectamente que su madre no aceptaría al mejor en su cama. En las mañanas, Mycroft lo tomaba en brazos y lo devolvía a en su habitación, como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Así es como su cama jamás había sido compartida, a veces hasta pasaba días sin ser usada ni siquiera por el mismo.

Al contrario de John, quien de joven había sido un conquistador y había pasado más de alguna noche en la cama de alguna de sus citas o en algún motel con una chica entre sus brazos, claro, antes de haber ido a la guerra. Después de estudiar medicina y estar sirviendo en la guerra, a penas y tenía espacio para acomodarse, otras veces simplemente se sentaba en algún lugar para dormitar, pero era la guerra, y no podía bajar la guardia.  
Ahora tenían una relación. Aquellos que comenzaron como simples compañeros de piso ahora tenían una relación amorosa.  
Su relación era básicamente, hacer lo mismo hacían siempre. Acompañarse, complementarse, comer juntos, ver tv, leer, con la diferencia de que ahora, cuando sus impulsos se apoderaban de ellos y dejaban la conciencia de lado, se besaban, algunas veces simples roses de labios, otras, la pasión mandaba. De esto van un par de meses en donde no pasaban de eso. Para ellos era suficiente.  
A veces John tomaba duchas y Sherlock se colaba en ellas. A veces Sherlock leía el diario y John lo tiraba a un lado y lo obligaba a comer. A veces, cuando John iba a trabajar, a la hora de término de turno, Sherlock lo esperaba en la salida con las compras hechas y caminaban juntos de vuelta a Baker st. . Más de alguna vez se quedaron dormidos viendo alguna película, John apoyado en el hombro del moreno y este abrazando sus piernas. Cuando alguno de los dos se despertaba, le hablaba al otro para que cada uno se fuera a su habitación. Otros días, cuando tenían un caso, John a penas y podía dormir ya que su pareja no lo dejaba hasta encontrar respuestas.

Una noche, John volvió agotado del trabajo, había sido un día movido en la consulta y solo quería dormir. Cuando entró al piso, Sherlock no estaba en ninguna parte y eso le extrañó; no había ninguna nota ni había recibido algún mensaje de texto. Caminó por el pasillo y vio la puerta del dormitorio de Sherlock entre abierta. Se acercó y vio al más alto dormir. Se veía relajado, recostado en el borde izquierdo de la cama mirando hacia el centro de esta, dejando la mitad desocupada. El rubio se acercó y buscó una manta para taparlo. Agradeció que al fin su pareja se dignara a tomar un descanso. Lo observó un momento y luego se recostó junto a él, cubriéndose con la misma manta. Se recogió de tal forma que quedaron uno frente al otro. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego cerró suavemente los ojos.

-"Es la primera vez que ambos estamos en la misma cama"- pronunció Sherlock, aún con sus ojos cerrados. John solo abrió uno para mirarlo.

-"Así es"- respondió, cerrando nuevamente su ojo. Esperó unos minutos y luego se movió para colocarse detrás de su pareja. Acomodándose, quedando su cabeza en la nuca del moreno y lo abrazó por la espalda. Inspiró y pudo sentir el olor del shampoo herbal de Sherlock. Éste simplemente devolvió el abrazo, acomodándose y encajando su cuerpo con el del más bajito.

-"¿Que tal estuvo tu día?"- Preguntó el rubio. Exhalando su aire tibio en la nuca del pelinegro y depositando pequeños besitos en esta.

-"Aburrido, y noto que el tuyo también"- dijo con común arrogancia.

-"Lo era, hasta ahora"- dijo sonriendo y abrazando más su pareja.

Allí durmieron, abrazados por primera vez juntos en una cama. Porque una cama era más que un lugar donde dormir, eran sus lechos, los lugares donde recobraban las energías para el diario vivir. Allí estaban en la primera de muchas situaciones donde esa cama iba a ser compartida por estos amantes.


End file.
